<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Civilian Lifestyle by anxiousflowergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283295">Civilian Lifestyle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousflowergirl/pseuds/anxiousflowergirl'>anxiousflowergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousflowergirl/pseuds/anxiousflowergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the thrift store ended being the start of a journey for Atobe living as a normal civilian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! Game of Future was announced and my love for Atobe came back from the dead. </p>
<p>This is going to be the first story I have in AO3 and its been a while since I last wrote anything outside of school work. So, feedback is really appreciated!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock, knock.</em>
</p>
<p>The knocking on the door of the tennis club office echoed throughout the room. Atobe didn’t look away from the training regime he had in his hands and muttered the words ‘come in’ loud enough for the person to hear. A shorter female opened the door slowly and stepped inside the office.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Atobe-kun,” you flashed him a smile, Atobe finally moved his attention away from the training regime.</p>
<p>“Afternoon, Neko-chan,” you let out a small giggle hearing the nickname, it wasn’t something special since it was a habit for him to use the nickname for most girls. Nevertheless, it still made you happy. “Are you looking for Mukahi?”</p>
<p>“Ah, not this time, I’m looking for Shishido,” you looked around, hoping to see the said man.</p>
<p>“They’re still taking a shower, you can take a seat as you wait.” You sat down on one of the sofa as Atobe focuses back on the training regime, this time leaning at the end of the table.</p>
<p>You looked around the office as if it was your first time there, Atobe seemed preoccupied with whatever business he was having and you don’t want to disturb him by striking a meaningless conversation. As time pass by, you slowly started to enjoy the silence in the room. Atobe started to hum a tune out of the blue but you didn’t mind. Although you still wish Shishido would finish showering faster.</p>
<p>Footsteps was heard from outside the door, you stood up without thinking, making Atobe slowly dropping his hand. The door of the office opened and there they were, the Hyoutei tennis team. Oshitari and Mukahi was engaged in a pretty heated conversation but when the redhead landed his eyes on you, Oshitari was soon forgotten.</p>
<p>“[Name]-chan!” Mukahi ran and gave you a tackle hug, making you fall back onto the couch. You let out a light scowl but it soon turned to a laugh.</p>
<p>“Is that how you treat a lady, Gakuto?” Oshitari let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Yuushi!” Mukahi let go off you and stood up, showing his double partner that you were fine. You stood up alongside him and tidy up your wrinkled uniform from the impact. He turned his attention back to you. “What are you doing here [Name]-chan? Looking for me?”</p>
<p>“No, she’s here for me,” A light shove was felt by Mukahi, he turned and saw his Shishido walking to your side. At that point you can see Mukahi’s expression turned from excitement to hurt, he quickly bombarded both Shishido and you with questions. “Ah, gekidaze…”</p>
<p>Shishido knew whatever word that came out of his mouth wont go through Mukahi’s head. You placed a hand on Mukahi’s shoulder, immediately calming him, also giving Shishido a breath of relief.</p>
<p>“We just wanted to go to the music store to pick up some CDs and maybe go thrifting for a bit, I need some new clothes,” you answered but it did not answer as to why Mukahi wasn’t invited along, you were friends since elementary! How could you leave him out like that?</p>
<p>Honestly, it wasn’t your intention to leave out Mukahi. You and Shishido was in class together when he told you that his favorite band has a new album. Giving a quick thought, you mentioned that your clothes are getting worn out, both of you decided to just stop by a few thrift stores on the way. </p>
<p>Choutaro and Oshitari piped in, asking to join in. Shishido let out a sigh, it was suppose to be a quick run to some shops but now it turned to a hangout with all of the regulars. You on the other hand, didn’t mind one bit. For you the more the merrier. Although since it was getting late and with the number of people and considering how chaotic it was going to be, you wonder if its better to move the plan to the weekend.</p>
<p>“What’s thrifting?” </p>
<p>A voice from behind you piped up. Everyone turned towards their captain, he had an eyebrow raised. He has been listening to the conversation with curiosity. He picked up that it was shopping, but why that term? Everyone in Hyoutei came from a well-off family but Atobe was on another level, it wasn’t surprising if he never heard the term before. </p>
<p>A sly smirk came to Oshitari’s lips. “Jaa, why don’t you come and see for yourself, Atobe?”</p>
<p>You have a bad feeling about this. It seems it was going to be an interesting journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thrift Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atobe's first time shopping secondhand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know what you got yourself into or better, what Oshitari got you into. Knowing how Atobe is, you were sure he was going to complaint a lot. He was someone who go to school using a limo or a helicopter, you were sure all of his closet was from a designer brand. You let out a sigh.</p>
<p>Checking yourself one last time in the mirror, you made sure you look presentable before going out of your room. Wearing a plain white tee with a pair of beige chino pants and a hat, it was a hot day so you made sure to wear the lightest clothes possible. You checked your watch, ‘9.43AM’. You still have time until your meetup time so you put on some shoes and went on your way.</p>
<p>You arrived at the train station in no time and you saw Oshitari and Mukahi was already there. You quicken your pace and called up to them and waved with a smile. Mukahi ran up to your side and slung an arm over your shoulder, Oshitari gave you a handsome smile.</p>
<p>“You disappoint me, [Name]-chan,” he suddenly said, making you confused. “I was hoping you’d wear something short to show off some legs.”</p>
<p>“Oshitari-kun, you sound like an old man,” His smile wasn’t very handsome anymore.</p>
<p>“Pervert,” Mukahi called out.</p>
<p>“Its hot outside, it would be very reasonable to wear shorts,” Oshitari defended himself.</p>
<p>The three of you bickered about the topic but it came to a stop when Shishido arrived with Choutarou. Exchanging ‘hello’s, you chatted on a different topic but in the end, it came back on how Oshitari thought you should be wearing shorts. He was not giving up. You glanced at the party, everyone was wearing normal civilized clothes. Mostly everyone wears a t-shirt, whether with an outer or not. You wonder what Atobe is going to wear…</p>
<p>A limo came to a stop in front of you and Atobe came out with a summer blazer over a white t-shirt. Feintly, you see the label ‘Dior’. You let out a sigh, seemed like no one reminded him to blend in with the crowd to get the best deal possible. Everything is going to be priced up now.</p>
<p>“Ahn, what are you waiting for? Let’s go,” Atobe nodded towards his limo.</p>
<p>“Atobe-kun,” you started, the said man turned towards you and raised an eyebrow. “Your limo wont fit the road.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your limo won’t fit, it’s a small road.”</p>
<p>Atobe went ahead and closed the door after exchanging a few words with his chauffeur. The limo drived off and he stood next to the group. Making sure that everyone was there, you lead the way. The store itself wasn’t too far away from the station but it is true that it was inside an alleyway that was way too small for a limousine.</p>
<p>Atobe wondered why you were making it harder for yourself to get clothes. There was a mall with tons of space for his limo and air conditioning to go shopping. Here he is now, under the summer heat, in an alleyway going to who-knows-where with his teammates. The conversation itself wasn’t too bad, but it could be better if the sun wasn’t planning to cook them.</p>
<p>You stopped your tracks in front of a small shop, it has signs saying ‘Discount’ and labels of prices. The store owner yelled out a loud ‘Welcome!’ as everyone stepped in. It wasn’t long until everyone parted ways, looking through anything that caught their eyes.</p>
<p>Atobe looked around, deciding to follow you to the woman’s section. He let his fingers touch a few clothes on the rack and could feel some dust gathering on his tips. What was this place?</p>
<p>“[Surname],” he called out. You stopped looking through a rack and turned your attention towards him with a soft ‘hm’. “What is this?”</p>
<p>“Oshitari-kun haven’t told you?” you questioned, you were sure Oshitari said that he would tell Atobe when planning the trip.</p>
<p>Atobe shooked his head.</p>
<p>“Well, this is a thrift store,” you started. “Its basically a re-sale shop.”</p>
<p>There was a twitch in Atobe’s face. “So, everything here was worn by someone else?”</p>
<p>You nodded, going back to looking through the rack and finding a cute dark blue sukajan. You let the jacket hang off your hand for keeping. Atobe was staring in disbelief, why in the world were you shopping here?</p>
<p>“Ore-sama doesn’t understand why you choose to buy secondhand, [Surname],” he grabbed the tag on the jacket to see the price. “The mall isn’t far off and ore-sama is sure that everything there is a lot cleaner.”</p>
<p>You let out a small laugh, honestly you expected him to say that, he was Atobe Keigo after all. </p>
<p>“You can find a lot of pieces that’s not available in stores anymore, Atobe-kun,” you grabbed a green denim skirt. “Also, I wash the clothes before wearing them anyway, it doesn’t make a difference.”</p>
<p>Atobe still doesn’t understand your reasoning and continue to follow you around with questions. You grabbed a sweater that gives you British style vibes and held it out. Atobe raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Are you messing with ore-sama, [Surname]?” he grabbed your hand and put the clothing back on the rack, a slight blush ran across your face. “Ore-sama refuse to wear used clothes.”</p>
<p>“Hey, cmon, it’s a nice sweater!” you said, grabbing the sweater and showing it to him. He admits it does looked like something someone would wear back in England, but the fact that it was used just turned him off.</p>
<p>“Ore-sama said no,” Atobe crossed his arms. You didn’t back down.</p>
<p>“But it’s a very nice piece!”</p>
<p> “Ore-sama doesn’t want to buy used clothes,”</p>
<p>You let out a disappointed sigh, fashion was something you were passionate about and that includes men fashion. Your fingers always seem to search for British fashion every time you went online and you’ve always wondered how Atobe would look wearing those kinds of styles. You quickly put the sweater back on the rack.</p>
<p>“I just think it looks cute,” you said, then continuing to search around the rack.</p>
<p>Atobe didn’t miss the slight blush nor the sigh, a smirk came to his lips. “Do you want to see ore-sama in it so badly?”</p>
<p>Your face was beat red hearing the words that came out of Atobe’s lips. He let out a low chuckle before patting your head and walked away towards Oshitari. “Maybe if you wash it, ore-sama will consider it,”</p>
<p>Before you could say anything further, Atobe was already across the room standing next to Oshitari, seemingly already exchanging words in a conversation. You stared at the sweater for a few seconds before grabbing it and going to the cashier to pay. When you were finished, everyone was already outside waiting for you. You muttered a quick apology for making them wait and went on to the music store. </p>
<p>Everyone seemed to have a bag in their hands, except for Atobe. Shishido mentioned he got a very nice pair of jeans that he was aiming for, Oshitaro got a new checkered blazer, and Mukahi got a new bright polo. Mukahi pestered you to show what you bought and you had to fight over your shopping bag. You didn’t want him to know that you actually bought a sweater for Atobe. He wouldn’t let that die down. Mukahi was disappointed that you didn’t want to show him your purchase but he got over it pretty quickly. </p>
<p>Arriving at the music store, everyone got inside and again, went their own way. No one was in the same section and you let out a light giggle. Even though everyone shared the same passion in tennis, people have different taste in music after all. Atobe and Ootori stood side by side on the classical section and you made your way to Shishido.</p>
<p>You scanned the shelf and your attention landed on one album. You remember the cover on your brother’s room, he said it was a new song by Falling in Reverse that combines rap and rock. You wonder if Mukahi and Shishido would like it. On the corner of your eye, you saw Atobe going outside. Placing the album back on the shelf you followed him.</p>
<p>Atobe sat down on the bench in front of the store. He needed to get some fresh air as he went through a lot (by his standards). A breeze passed by, tickling his skin yet very comforting. Atobe doesn’t do these kinds of things often since he always had a chauffeur and usually have a better view in the garden of his own home. </p>
<p>“Atobe-kun,”</p>
<p>Atobe turned his head and saw you offering him a drink, another one in your other hand. He took the drink with a smile and examined it for a bit. Atobe rarely get any drink on the street shops, he has chefs that can make me almost everything.</p>
<p>“Its bubble tea, try it,” you said, seeing Atobe still looking at the drink. Slowly, he took a sip. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Your eyes gleamed, seemingly waiting for a reaction. He has tried better drink made by his private chef and barista but he couldn’t say anything bad if you looked like a puppy. “It’s not bad, ore-sama doesn’t mind.”</p>
<p>You let out a wide grin, you knew how high the standards of Atobe Keigo was and hearing his reaction was more than enough for you. The both of you sat in silence, enjoying the breeze with your drinks. It was almost the same as the office, just enjoying the silence.</p>
<p>Read: almost.</p>
<p>Your heart was thumping harder than usual. It was a hang-out with the regulars but the fact that the two of you were the only one sitting on the bench outside the music store made it seem like a date. You didn’t mind if it was but for sure it was too good to be true. You just hope you can savor the moment.</p>
<p>The others soon went out of the store and called out for you and Atobe. Not forgetting Mukahi who pestered you and Atobe buying drinks without them. You told him it was just coincidental that you two were the only one outside. Mukahi huffed and pouted before you finally promised to get him some boba next time.</p>
<p>Everyone parted ways at the station as the day started to get dark. Your house was on the opposite way of everyone else. You better get home soon before it turned dark.</p>
<p>“[Surname],” You turned to see Atobe still haven’t gone home.</p>
<p>“Ah, are you waiting for your chauffer, Atobe-kun?” Atobe shook his head.</p>
<p>“Ore-sama will accompany you home,”</p>
<p>His words caught you off guard.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that, I can manage,” you didn’t want to bother him more than you already did.</p>
<p>“No,” Atobe stated. “Its getting dark, its not safe for a pretty lady to walk home by herself.”</p>
<p>A blush rose to your face, did Atobe just called you pretty? Before you can react any further, Atobe already started walking. You rushed to his side and started going to the direction of your home. Your house wasn’t too far from the station but you were happy Atobe wanted to make sure you were okay.</p>
<p>“How did you feel today?” you asked.</p>
<p>“Its different than how ore-sama is used to.” You let out a giggle.</p>
<p>“Well, not everyone is on the same level as you, Atobe-kun,”</p>
<p>The both of you exchanged words as you get closer to your house. It started from school to just talking about your friends, the regular team and getting to life. You mentioned how you started thrifting when you found out about the dark side of fast fashion, in which, caught Atobe’s interest. He never thought of it that way.</p>
<p>As you reached your house, you thanked Atobe for accompanying you on the way. What startled you was when he reached for your hand and planted a soft kiss on your knuckles. Another blush rose to your cheeks, you did not expect that. Atobe bid you farewell before going back to the direction of the station.</p>
<p>You went in your home and slid down the door, burying your face in your hands. Oh, how you wished time would stop for the both of you together.</p>
<p>Little did you know, Atobe thought of the same thing.</p>
<p>
  <b>Extra:</b>
</p>
<p>Atobe had just disbanded practice for the day and went to the office to get some paperwork done. His club was making a lot of progress and he wanted to wind down before taking a shower. When he got inside, he saw a bag and a note on the table with his name on it.</p>
<p>‘Dear, Atobe-kun</p>
<p>You said you’ll consider it if its washed, right?</p>
<p>-	[Surname] [Name]’</p>
<p>A smirk rose to Atobe’s lips, he took the bag with him and decided to figure out the paperwork tomorrow. All he wanted to do now is take a shower and go home, wanting to try out what you got for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly i thought i had a plan on where this chapter was going but as i start to write it, i kept having trouble. I tried my best to make everyone as in character as possible so I hope you still enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>Feedbacks are really appreciated, thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thrift Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying out public transport turned out to be a problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know how everything came to be. The day you went thrifting with a few of the tennis team regulars was a start of you relationship with Atobe. Atobe is every girl’s prince charming including your own but at most, you’re just one of the woman at the ball. You were no Cinderella.</p>
<p>So, how you manage to accompany him on a weekend is out of this world. You took a deep breath as you stare at your closet, wondering what style you’re going for today. When you were with the others, you were a lot more comfortable with what you’re wearing but when its just the two off you, you wanted to be at least on par with him.</p>
<p>Looking at the clock on your desk, you panicked when you saw it was almost meet up time, you threw on a knee-length skirt with a sleeveless t-shirt, tying your hair up in. You went downstairs and bid goodbye to your brother who’s currently watching TV. He gave a quick bye as you went out the door.</p>
<p>You ran towards the station, not wanting to keep him waiting. As you reached closer, you saw him. Standing with all his glory with a casual basic t-shirt tucked into his pants and a belt you assume that cost more than your closet. You couldn’t help but ogle for a bit.</p>
<p>Atobe saw you running from the corner of his eye and let out a chuckle. “You don’t have to run, Neko-chan,”</p>
<p>There he was again with the nickname.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” you straighten yourself up, trying your best to get the wrinkles off your clothes. You turned towards Atobe. “Shall we go?”</p>
<p>Atobe nodded but before you could react, he reached out for your hand and gave it a kiss. “You look lovely.”</p>
<p>A blush spread across your face, you didn’t expect your last minute outfit was considered ‘lovely’. You muttered a soft ‘thank you’ before pulling your hand back and walked inside the station.</p>
<p>Atobe chuckled at your behaviour before following you inside. Ever since the trip to the thrift store, he was intrigued to try out the things that others considered normal. He never uses a public transportation on a daily basis as he has a private chauffer. So, what better way to try out everything than with you? The person who insist on buying and making him wear a secondhand sweater.</p>
<p>You made your way to the vending machine, wanting to get something to quench your thirst <strike>of Atobe</strike> from all the running. As you reached out to tap your railway card to the vending machine, Atobe beat you to it and pressed the drink of your choice. The machine made a soft ‘thud’ sound and Atobe bend down to grab the drink and hand it to you.</p>
<p>The gentle action made you blush even darker. “You didn’t have to do that,”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, ore-sama could buy the whole vending machine if that’s what you want,” He notified as he bought another drink for himself. “It’s the least I can do after making you run this morning.”</p>
<p>The announcement echoed through the station, informing that the train had arrive. What the both of you didn’t expect was how crowded the train was. A few people came out of the train but it didn’t seem like it did any help. You gave a sheepish smile at Atobe who let out a long sigh. You could feel he regretted the choice to take the train.</p>
<p>There was nothing you can do, you just urged Atobe to get in before the train leaves. Somehow the both of you manage to squeeze yourself inside. You wondered why it was so crowded, even if it was the weekend it wasn’t usually this crowded.</p>
<p>“Ore-sama doesn’t like this,” Atobe started.</p>
<p>“Hang in there Atobe-kun, it wouldn’t take long,” your eyes scanned the stations on top of the doors. “Only three stops.”</p>
<p>Atobe sighed, he really should’ve taken you with him in his limo. At least the both of you doesn’t have to suffer with all of the crowd. He scanned around and made sure you were still comfortable, striking up a light conversation here and there with the hope of arriving faster.</p>
<p>The train pulled up to the first station, seeing how many people was waiting, a bad feeling ran through your veins. The door opened and no one stepped out but a wave of people tried their best to squeeze themselves in the packed train. Instinctively Atobe called out your name as you were separated from each other. You gave him a defeated wave, and mouthed ‘I’m okay’.</p>
<p>The train continued its travel but now, Atobe has nothing to do. You were not far from him but it was hard to reach out because of the crowd, he couldn’t even reach his cell phone. He decided to just focus on the thoughts on his head, anything that can get time moving faster. He wondered how inconvenient it is to take the train every day, he has the luxury of owning a car so he never had to feel the problems in life that is rush hour.</p>
<p>The train was pretty quite beside the sound of the rails, Atobe was broken out of his thought when he heard you squirm. His attention fell to your face, you were looking down and clenching you bag in a manner where you seemed scared. Even with the crowd, he could see that you were shaking. His eyebrows furrowed to a frown, he didn’t like what his gut was telling him. He pushed pass the crowd and made his way to you.</p>
<p>The person behind you let out some heavy breaths as his hand started slowly touching your backside. The realization dawned on you, your fight or flight doesn’t seem to be working and you were frozen in your spot. Your throat was dry despite the fact you’ve drank a bottle of tea. Your gaze moved down and you tried your best to pull down your skirt, with the hope of the harassment stopping.</p>
<p>Your hope was shattered when you felt his hand actually grab your bum. Tears was welling up in your eyes and you squeeze it shut in hope of disappearing completely. This time, your prayers were answered, you felt the hand disappear. With all the strength and courage you have, you slowly opened your eyes to see Atobe holding the hand of the chikan in a death grip and eyes filled with anger you’ve never seen before.</p>
<p>“Ore-sama wont tolerate such indecency anywhere, apologize.” His words has a dark undertone as if he was ready to murder the man right there. The chikan was still squirming and Atobe was not having any of it, he twisted the culprit’s arm. “Apologize.”</p>
<p>“OKAY, I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” the culprit winched, the train came to a stop and Atobe gave him a last death glare.</p>
<p>“If ore-sama sees you again, ore-sama will contact ore-sama’s lawyer,” Atobe pushed the man out of the door and he stumbled before falling to the floor and scurried away in a hurry. The crowd went silent and you were sure some people forgot to get out and get in the train because of how surprised they were.</p>
<p>Atobe turned his attention towards you and his eyes turned soft, filled with worry. “Are you okay? Ore-sama can contact the police to track him down and-“</p>
<p>You grabbed him by the sleeve and shook your head, head down. Atobe let out a worried sigh and wrapped his arm around you, caressing your head slowly in an attempt to calm you down. He didn’t say anything and just made sure you were okay. For the rest of the trip, no one dared to come near the both of you and he made sure of that.</p>
<p>The train stopped at your station, the both of you went off and he urged you to sit down to collect your thoughts. His hand never leaving you shoulder. You breath was short and quick, not a good sign. Atobe’s hand left your shoulder and a wave of fear washed over you, scared he was going to leave. The warmth of his hands moved from your shoulder to your cheek,your [Eye Colour] irises met his silver ones.</p>
<p>“[Surname], follow ore-sama’s breath,” you nodded and slowly followed the pace of his breathing, this happened a couple more times before you finally calmed down.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” you said, once again looking down.</p>
<p>Atobe was baffled, you were not at fault and yet you were apologizing. Why? “Its not your fault, why are you apologizing?”</p>
<p>“For making a scene and not being able to stand up for myself,” your voice shaking.</p>
<p>You expected Atobe to let out a sigh but what greeted you was a pat on the head. You felt Atobe standing up to his feat and he offered his hand. “Come, [Surname], let’s go anywhere you like. Ore-sama’s treat.”</p>
<p>You panicked, you don’t want to burden him more than you already have. You opened your mouth to say something but his finger stopped you. “Money doesn’t matter to ore-sama, [Surname], did you forget who ore-sama is?”</p>
<p>His voice has a playful yet prideful undertone to it, you let out a defeated sigh and nodded. Atobe offered his hand once again, giving you support as you stood up from the chair. The both of you made your way out the train station, hand in hand.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The day was filled with joy, you went to the aquarium and saw a bunch of marine animals. Atobe and you bickered in front of the ticket booth, he wanted to rent the whole aquarium for the both of you but you refused saying it was way too much. In the end you were pulled to the side, the manager had to deal with the problem himself.</p>
<p>Atobe let out a smile at the thought as the both of you walked through the exit. A bright smile on your face and a shopping bag on your hand, you had bought a plush in the shape of a blobfish. The moment you set your eyes on the plush, you grabbed it and ran towards the cashier, not giving him any time to react. He find your behavior amusing, not to mention cute but he still couldn’t find out how the plush was cute in your eyes.</p>
<p>On the side of the street, Atobe took out his phone and pressed a couple of buttons before putting his phone back in his pocket. When he turned to you, he was surprised when you offered him a phone strap.</p>
<p>“Ahn, is this for ore-sama?” You nodded your head as Atobe inspect the phone strap in the shape of the exact same blobfish. Atobe still didn’t find it cute but you had the widest grin plastered on your face, how can he say no to that?</p>
<p>Atobe let out a chuckle before taking out his phone and putting the strap on. A blush rose to your cheeks, you didn’t expect him to use it immediately, honestly buying the strap itself was kind of a joke because in your head, you thought Atobe wouldn’t wear it. Nevertheless, the fact that he appreciate your gift made you happy. Atobe stated he didn’t understand the appeal of the blob fish and made your conversation turn to bickering.</p>
<p>Not long after, a limo pulled up in front of you and Atobe went straight for the door. He stopped to look back when he found you standing still and raised an eyebrow. “You’re keeping ore-sama waiting, [Surname].”</p>
<p>You were caught off guard and the realization dawned on you. “O-Oh! I can take the same train, its okay,”</p>
<p>“Ore-sama is not taking any chance of you experiencing the same thing earlier,” Atobe opened the door and urged you to get in. “Ore-sama will take you home.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t say anything back to him and slowly stepped inside the vehicle with Atobe following suit. He closed the door and his chauffer drove off. The sky was starting to get darker and the street lights illuminates the road beautifully.</p>
<p>The ride was silent, the good kind, and knowing how Atobe cared and tried to protect you from harm made you feel safe. You were in a very calm state of mind, you were glad the date went well despite the fact it started out rough. You’re eyelids felt heavy and slowly darkness consumed you.</p>
<p>Atobe turned towards you when he felt some weight of his arm, truth be told, you had fallen asleep on the way. He let out a chuckle and grabbed the Hyoutei tennis jacket he left in his limo and placed it over you. A soft smile crept to his lips as you snuggled a bit closer into his jacket. Wrapping his arm around you, he gave your forehead a soft kiss before joining you in his sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had an easier time writing this one instead of the previous one. Hopefully Atobe isn't too out of character but I have a feeling of grasping his character this time. Feedbacks are really appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>